1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer systems, and more particularly to a printer system having, for example, two or more ink cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is one example of prior art of this kind disclosed on Mar. 11, 1998 in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H9-69921 [H04N 1/23, B41J 2/21, B41J 2/01, B41J 25/34, G06F 3/12]. According to this art, a recording device and a facsimile apparatus using that recording device have such a structure that, in the case that an ink cartridge is incorrectly mounted, a message is displayed on the LCD or the like asking for an exchange of the ink cartridge.
This prior art, however, has required the remounting of the ink cartridge that has been incorrectly mounted. Due to this, there has been a fear that the cartridge might suffer damage or encounter ink leakage when remounting the cartridge, in addition to troublesome labor and time imposed on the user.